


GILF Sam X Reader

by DeadDogWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I wrote this because Im currently depressed, M/M, crackfic, do not take this seriously, insert reader - Freeform, this is a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDogWalking/pseuds/DeadDogWalking
Summary: You have been dating Sam Winchester for a year now but now it's finally time to say goodbye to that Grandpa you'd like to follow.(Reader is in her late 20's to early 30's)This is a joke don't @ me
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 4





	GILF Sam X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> take my computer away from me I had to look up Jared's actual age and that man scares me

You sat at the edge of the death bed, staring down at the six foot gray haired man breathing in and out through his ventilator. His hazel eyes bright with his last aspects of life as you held onto his hand. 

You started to date around a year ago, meeting on a sugar daddy website. He caught your eye as he posed next to a car your Dad had dreamed about owning every time you went to a dealership. One quick message and you hit it off instantly.

He was widowed, his Wife passing away a few years prior. He had a son, named Dean, the man informing you that he named his only child after his brother who passed away in a work related accident. 

You would have never expected an open relationship with an 80 year old man, but hey, student loans where expensive, and with Mr. Samuel Dean Winchester throwing money at you left and right, you grabbed onto the opportunity. 

Your parents did not really approve, but hey, it was better than working in a shitty bar where your only luck of being paid right was when the manager needed a special favour. 

His son, Dean, was never really home to see his Father much, more occupied with his big city job. This left you alone most of the time, and when Sam wanted a bit of fun, you were more than welcome to provide his entertainment for a certain price.

His wrinkled hand sat on top of yours, a weak smile pulling at his face. Even though his face was extremely wrinkled, you could still make out the two dimples that indented his cheeks. You had seen pictures of the man when he was younger, you had to admit yourself that he was so fucking attractive and sexy. 

During your nighttime games, you would imagine that you where rocking that body instead, that his abs and muscles where rock hard as you grasped them tightly, helping you ignore the fact that you where having sex with an 80 year old man. 

“Y/N, you’ve been so good to me.” Sam had begun, his voice croaking. “You helped me feel young again, like I had all those years ago. You made me feel like I wasn’t an 38 year old man in a party city wig.”

You sometimes did not understand what he would rattle on about, an example being the time he began to recount a story about him and his brother facing against God himself, how his Brother had lost his true love due to the pain and torture he had gone through. You were pretty sure he was going senile.

“What was your brother like?” You had asked one day, the man just freezing in his spot at the question. One of the rules was to not bring up his dead family member, but you were curious.

From what he had told you, you were pretty sure his brother had that work related accident on purpose. Hearing the grief of what he had gone through made you realize that you would have done the same thing if you were in his situation.

A door creaking distracted you from your thoughts, turning around to make eye contact with the son himself. You and Dean never really hit it off, the young man not liking the fact that you were dating his 80 year old Dad.

“Dean.” You said, voice sly as he glared back.

“Y/N. Nice to see you are here to support my Father in his final moments.”

You snorted in disgust, knowing he thought that as soon as Sam passed you would grab what you got in the will and run. Which was half true. You knew you were in the will, but you grew close to Sam during the year you spent together. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? You think I’m not going to see my Boyfriend in his final moments.” You knew you struck a nerve when Dean’s face melted into a look of rage.

“Pack it in both of ya!” Sam’s old man voice broke the tension before Dean could retort. “I want to see the two people I care about the most before I go, especially since I don’t know where I’m gonna end up.”

You watched as Dean nodded, grabbing a chair to sit next to his Father’s other side, grasping his hand in his.

“Don’t say that Dad, we know you’re gonna end up in heaven with mom. What else have you done to make you end up anywhere else?”

“Son you have no idea.”

Yup, definitely senile.

You all sat together for the majority of the day, tears brandishing your face as you noticed Sam’s breathing begin to grow shallow.

“It’s okay Dad, you can go.” Dean gently pushed, his eyes shining with tears.

You kissed his hand, watching as Sam’s head fell, his chest growing still.

You stood up, brushing off your skirt as you headed out of the room, not wanting to hear Dean’s snarky remark on how you left so quickly. He stood outside, the afternoon breeze causing you to shiver.

You had at least hoped to have more than a year with the greying man, the grandpa really being someone you wanted to follow. You never knew his death would affect you as much as it did, holding back a sob as you headed towards your car. 

Turning the radio on, letting it play softly as you rested your head against the steering wheel, you took in all the memories of your time spent together into account. Maybe if you just fell asleep, you could wake up and this whole day would have been a bad dream.

“Unfortunately this is not a dream you can wake up from.” A gruff voice sounded from beside you, causing you to turn around in a bout of fright.

“How the fuck did you get in here, I locked the doors.” Your panicked voice made you sound weak.

“I am an angel, it wasn’t as hard as you think it could be. I am here with a message to let you know that Sam is safe and sound in heaven, and his brother is grateful that you made him feel like himself one last time before he kicked the bucket, as Dean put it.”

“Dean? As in his dead brother? Then that means..” You trailed off, your eyes widening as the homeless looking man in a trenchcoat nodded.

“What he told you was true, though I think the party city wig made him go a bit senile.”

You chuckled at his response, turning around to thank him but found the seat empty.

“Maybe some of his crazy rubbed off on me.”


End file.
